Guilt Trip
by AgentOfAngst
Summary: Wasabi doesn't like texting his mom.


**Hey guys! I'm really hyped about this idea, it's half inspired by the Reddit thread Insane Parents. Since my version of Wasabi (Wesley Ginger) has a less than stellar relationship with his own "insane" parent (Deborah Ginger), I wanted to reflect that through a message chain between the two. Because it's a text message chain whenever I made a small spelling or typing error, I left it in. This was a conscious choice for believability, feel free to point out any continuity errors though! **

**Reading Family Dinner and When We Were Younger gives good context for this story, but you don't need to have read them to understand this. It will also vaguely reference chapters/stories that haven't been written yet, but it won't spoil anything. Last but not least, as much as I wanted to, there is no GoGosabi in this story because it is set during their Freshman year at SFIT when I don't think they were dating. (My canon has them beginning to date Freshman/Sophomore year)**

**This was satisfying to write. Enjoy!**

**Also, go**** read Heroes of Flowers because TheSparklyKitten is trying to get just 24 more reviews by chapter twenty, which really isn't a lot if like three more people went and reviewed half the chapters from this point. It's so good and it's definitely worth the investment. Updates every Saturday, which is more consistency than you'll ever get from me. Also, better character descriptions than you'll ever get from me, haha.**

* * *

Text from Mom:

Good Morning Wesley! How are you doing?

Me:

Oh, I wasn't expecting a text from you. I guess I'm doing well, thanks for asking! :)

Mom:

We really should talk more! How are classes?

Me:

Classes are good

Mom:

I'm glad to hear that! I feel like I haven't seen you since you started at SFIT. Damon came up from Berkeley the other week, I'm sure you have a much shorter drive than him, haha!

Me:

Uh,, yeah

Mom:

I have some old pots and pans that I was wondering if you would want? You can swing by this weekend

Me:

Oh, thanks, but I have all the dishes and utensils I need.

Mom:

Oh, okay, hate to see them go to waste :(

Me:

Khary might need then when he's older, or Goodwill would love to take them off of you.

Mom:

I was just hoping you could use them since I wasn't able to get you anything for your birthday this year. :( Goodwill isn't trustworthy anyway.

Me:

I really appreciate the offer, mom! That's just not what I need right now.

Mom:

Oh? What do you need right now?

Me:

The only thing I need right now is cash, really, so don't worry about it.

Mom:

YOu know money doesn't grow on trees.

Me:

Yep. So don't worry about it.

Mom:

Oh, I know! Why don't I take you to lunch for your birthday?

Me:

My birthday was a month ago.

Mom:

We can go to that Italian place your dad always likes!

Me:

I don't really feel comfortable going back there.

Mom:

That's okay too. I'll just make your favorite pie and you can come over for a birthday dinner

Me:

My birthday was a month ago. Don't worry about it.

Mom:

It sounds like you don't want to see me! :(

Me:

I'm super busy right now between work and school and therapy

Mom:

You started going to therapy again?!

Me:

Yes.

Mom:

Is it actually working?

Me:

It's helping

Mom:

Wow! Wish we'd tried harder to make it work when you were younger, haha!

Me:

You mean you wish I'd tried harder to make it work.

Mom:

Well…

Me:

I don't feel comfortable discussing my mental health rn.

Mom:

I'm just worried about you, honey.

Me:

I actually need to go soon

Mom:

Well. I'm sorry I offended you.

Me:

I have work. I only answered your text because I was on my break. Break's over.

Mom:

Can I send you a birthday check? What's your address?

Me:

Money doesn't grow on trees. Don't worry about it. Don't worry about me.

Mom:

We should catch up sometime!

Me:

We just did

* * *

Text from Deborah Ginger:

Wesley! I haven't heard from you in a while!

Me:

Work, school, therapy, social life.

Deborah Ginger:

You never did bring your friends around when you were little

Me:

Did you need something?

Deborah Ginger:

I just saw the cutest picture of you, Khary, and Damon. You were so happy. Made me think of you.

Me:

Cool.

Deborah Ginger:

You know we really need to make Thanksgiving plans

Me:

I already have plans

Deborah Ginger:

With who?

Me:

Myself

Deborah Ginger:

Who else?

Me:

There's no who else right now.

Deborah Ginger:

Then there's no reason not to spend Thanksgiving with your family

Me:

I have a perfectly good reason.

Deborah Ginger:

And that is?

Me:

I don't want to.

Deborah Ginger:

Wesley Payton Ginger! Your grandfather is dying!

Me:

Good. He always abused dad and me.

Deborah Ginger:

He did not!

Me:

Yelling and belittling is abuse.

Deborah Ginger:

Your father and grandfather would be heartbroken to know how you feel!

Me:

Then don't tell them.

Deborah Ginger:

You have to come home for Thanksgiving! Your grandfather needs you to be there for him in his time of need.

Me:

I don't have to come home for Thanksgiving. I'm not obligated to be there for someone who never was there for me.

Deborah Ginger:

My dad died before you were born. It breaks my heart to think that you might have behaved the same way towards him.

Me:

My future children will think they have no grandparents. They will never know you. **_Failed Sending_**

Me:

Stop trying to guilt me.

Deborah Ginger:

Khary misses you so much.

Me:

That's still guilting me. I have to go

Deborah Ginger:

I expect to see you at Thanksgiving

Me:

I expect to disappoint you. Goodbye

* * *

Text from That Woman:

Wesley Payton! Your father and I haven't heard from you. You didn't make it to Thanksgiving but it's very important that you get back to me this instant!

Me:

What?

That Woman:

First of all, you need to respond when your dad or I texts you

Me:

Dad hasn't texted me since I was in high school, what do you want from me?

That Woman:

Your grandfather died.

Me:

I'm sorry you lost your father-in-law

That Woman:

Don't disrespect me like that.

Me:

No disrespect. I'm sure you're very sad and dad is probably going through a lot as well. I wouldn't wish that on anyone.

That Woman:

I'll send you the details about the funeral..

Me:

That's not necessary

That Woman:

You're going to the funeral

Me:

I have no interest in that

That Woman:

Wesley, please, be reasonable. We're worried about you. I'm afraid of the thoughts being put in your head by your therapist. Why are you paying someone who will put dangerous thoughts in your head?

Me:

SFIT offers free counseling services. You would probably do well to pay to see a therapist, though. There might be some dangerous ideas that you need to hear.

That Woman:

You need to stop seeing that man and come home

Me:

I won't do either of those things

That Woman:

Please, Wesley, I care too much about you to see you go down this path

Me:

The path of happiness? I care too much about this fragile relationship between us to keep talking to you

That Woman:

What do you mean?

Me:

It doesn't help me to let you talk to me like this. You don't hear me you just say what you want me to hear. I'm sorry, but I'm done apologizing.

That Woman:

You can't do this, I'm your mother!

Deborah Ginger:

Wesley Payton Ginger!

Mom:

Please

**You will no longer receive messages or phone calls from this number.**

**You have deleted this contact**


End file.
